


Two Similar Shades Of Red

by Kiddi



Series: obey me character studies [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Daddy Issues, Feelings, Gen, I mean, Kinda, Self-Esteem Issues, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, he is the avatar of wrath so like what were you really expecting, inadequacy, satan is angry at who else than his favourit brother, there arent many tags that fit this work so letsa go!, this one actually isnt sad!, throwing a small fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi
Summary: Satan has had enough of his brothers shit and his anger gets the better of him but that anger dissipates and reveals his true feelings.
Series: obey me character studies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Two Similar Shades Of Red

Satan was not a demon that was often characterized by his levelheadedness, and today was one of those exact days where all he felt was absolute blinding rage.

The subject of such rage? Lucifer, of course, his dearest older brother, and an arrogant prick if you were to ask him.

There was something that was just off about him today and it pissed him off to no end, his anger mounting to the point where Satan threw the closest book he had to him as hard against the wall as he possibly could, a loud crash echoing around his room, but that didn't help at all, no it just made it so much worse.

Satan wasn't stupid, he knew very well that Lucifer, whatever was going on with him, wasn't directed towards him but the secretive prick would never ask for help, no he was too good for that, too good to come to his own brother for help, or even to chat.

Their history was a strange one sure, Satan born of Lucifer’s rage and anger, they were very alike, shared similar traits and interests but Satan knew that Lucifer would always be just that much better than him at everything and living under that shadow was torture.

Taking a pause to catch his breath, Satan turned around to look at his room, he had gone on a rampage, his books were strewn everywhere, stacks had fallen over and scattered knocking other things over and overall creating a huge mess that he would be cleaning up later. This all only added fuel to the fire and Satan stormed up the spiral staircase to his actual bedroom where he threw the door shut with a loud bang and stormed over to the bathroom, taking a look at himself in the mirror.

He looked dreadful, his face was red, he was panting, hair dishevelled, clothes rumpled and crinkled and he noted that he had a few paper cuts on his hands from haphazardly throwing things across his room.

He took another moment to asses himself in the mirror and gave a cruel bitter laugh, sounding downright insane.

He looked so much like his brother when he was angry, down to the same crease in their eyebrows and the way he snarled.

Of course, he was still so similar to his older brother even when he was actively angry at him.

With a heavy sigh, anger now having subsided Satan returned down the stairs to his personal library to clean up his mess, hopefully, it would take him all day and he would not have to see lucifer at all.

As he cleaned he let his thoughts wander to his childhood if one could call it that.

He remembered how he and lucifer would play games like chess, and how they would read together all the time, life was a lot easier then and Satan often found himself wishing to go back to those days where nothing mattered to him and Lucifer still loved him and didn't see him as a bother or a nuisance or pest.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his older brother, deep down he really cared for him and he knew that Lucifer did too, that all he did and does is for their own good to make them exemplary.

Something changed in Lucifer, he doesn't exactly know when it happened, or why, but Lucifer at some point started withdrawing into himself, left him alone, was harsher, treated him like a child when he wasn't.

It felt like he was actively pushing him away and it stung, deeply because he thought the world of his brother and to have Lucifer push him away and surpass his own achievements to leave Satan scrambling to catch up on his own, offering no support, no help, no praise when he finally did catch up to him hurt and Satan suspects that, that is what sewed the seeds of hatred and resentment into him that bloomed into this sickening feeling in him.

Satan wasn't a bad person, not really, he was raised well, and by very capable hands (even if he would never dare to admit that) but what hurt him the most was the one person to took the most time to teach him, to act as a father to him, to them all, just pulled away and left him alone to sit int he shadow of a demon none of them would ever be able to be anything of the sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway! I'm so happy to be going through all these so fast.  
> Thank you again for reading this, please look forward to the others comming soon.


End file.
